Psychotic Tei's Love Song
by Snazy-Ohime
Summary: Tei never thought killing could hurt so bad.


The rain pouring down crashed against the cold, gray sidewalk and all around me as I walked without an umbrella. Wet and alone. It usually felt so normal, but now it's all alien to me. T knew that the rain would somehow reach my electric heart and short me out, but did I care? No. My heart is useless without him. Where is he? Gone. Faded away like I would soon. I curled up in a dark alley way, pulling my knees as close as they would go and cried. I cried and yelled at the world, "Stop this! Stop it please! Hurry up and make this stop! If I go any further, I'll just breakdown and perish on the spot!" I cried until there was nothing left. My tear were dried out, and now I just sobbed. The pain in my body was ridiculous. My clothes were soaked and I was freezing. I slammed my head on my kneecaps and thought about the hideous crime I had committed.

Of course that morning when I passed you in the hall and said, "Ohaiyo Len-kun." you replied with your usual hello. And as usual, you were blissfully unaware of my true feelings for you, but I didn't mind. It was cute how oblivious you were. All of you was cute. Your silky blond hair, perfect, crystal blue eyes, your singing. Everything. I was, and still, nothing compared to you. So I treasured every word you said to me. Even if your hellos were merely a greeting, they made me a dangerous Yandere, even more then my creators had programed me to be. It made my heart and I a "dangerous weapon". I muttered as I past you and your sister, who I hated greatly, "I love you..." and went on my way.

That night, I grabbed my butcher knife and made my way down the street. A teenage girl was standing by the light pole holding a fake love-letter from you I wrote. My goal? To kill her. Just like the rest of your fans. It took me years to figure out how much of a Yandere I was, but even after that I didn't care. A walked up behind her, not caring if I made noise and jabbed the knife through her back. I sighed and walked off, "She was easy." looking up at the night sky I said, "Oh Len-kun, will you ever understand how much I love you?" but now I know. How could you understand?

There's the pain again. I keep my self from screaming by biting my lower lip and, mentally, screamed, _Stop! Stop! Quit giving me pain! _I knew that this was the end, the water had reached the inside of me. I knew I could go back. I knew if I went on like this anymore I would die. "The pain... the.. p-p-pain... My chest- hurts!" It now scares me how much I love you... I love you to death. Real death. Death. The word, once so sweet to me, now makes me shudder. But still, I want to die. I want to be released from this world and feel at ease. The menacing voice in the back of my head sneered to me, "If death is what you want, do it. Just destroy it all! Everything!"

"Tei-chan? Is that you? What are you doing out here alone?" Said the familiar voice of my friend Kasane Teto.

I looked up, my eyes clouded with the tears of regret. I got up and handed her the butcher knife next to me, "Teto, kill me. Stop the annoying beats from my heart and make me disappear."

"T-Tei-chan! What do you mean!" Her voice was shocked, concerned, and scared. Scared of the knife in my hand and me. She was scared of me. It wasn't the first time though, she had been startled of me plenty of times before. But this was sheer terror.

"Kill me! Now! I don't want to live anymore! I killed Len-kun! Just kill me! Hurry and stop my life!" I yelled to my friend, "Destroy me with your hands. Erase me! Please!"

Teto grabbed the knife reluctantly, the silver blade shining under the streetlights, and breathed heavily, "Only because your my best friend Tei-chan. Good bye." she said sadly.

"Good bye." I said shortly, clutching my stomach and falling to my knees.

What happened after that? The sounds, pain, and regret all stopped. The reflection of my dying figure in Teto's eyes was terrifying. It made me regret what I had done, but I had to. "You did your duty, now die. Die.. DIE!" Shouted the voice from my head. Lies! They were all lies. I should never had done it. The redness covering Teto scared me, and I yelled to myself, "Help! I don't want to die..." But I did. The end.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Whaddyah think? I kind of like this couple, almost as much as I like KikuxTaito. Don't worry, I'll get on continuin' my other stories as soon as I can, but I have a bunch of vocaloid Song-fics ready and yeah XD I'm gunna skip the sweet-talk and lies and just say, reviews make me happy and keep me motivated :D<strong>

**Stay lovely~  
>Stay beautiful~<br>Stay Snazy~!**


End file.
